Unexpected
by Red Hooded Angel
Summary: Aidou and Yori were finally dating! What happened when Aidou was spending some time with Yori in Yori's room and Aidou was bored? They played "The Fire Truck Game"!


**Hello again! So this is my third fic! My first fic in Vampire Knight though. ****I'm not really satisfied with this *****sigh* ****but I hope at least I improve *****grin* ****Co-written by **_**Sayuri Lilia**_**. She helped me with the kissing scene. ****Yes, there will be kissing scene in this! I'm simply not good at it T_T lol. ****Anyway, you should check her out. She's Awesome! And Nice too!**

**ps: I changed the title :D before it was "The Fire Truck Game"**

****Enjoy~**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri owns Vampire Knight. I don't *heavily sigh***

* * *

><p>Hanabusa Aidou had never thought of falling in love with a human girl. Yes, a human girl. What would his family say about him having a relationship with a girl that is not in his level, and worse, she is a mere human. But you cannot choose whom you are falling in love with. And there he was, a noble vampire, falling in love with a mere human girl.<p>

After a success attempt of finding out her name;with the help of the best friend, Yuuki Cross, few conversations here and there and a long discussion with Kaname-sama, Aidou finally managed to ask her out.

It was Friday in the evening, and he was spending some quality time with his "girlfriend" in her room in the sun dorm. He ditched class, of course, as usual. Not that he learned anything new by attending classes. He learned all of those things already when he was 7.

He was lying on her bed, and she rested her head on his chest, reading. He inhaled, taking in her scent, _devouring_ it. She smelt like vanilla with a faint hint of citrus. It was an intoxicating smell. A smell that made him wants to sink his fangs into her neck and taste her oh-so-sweet blood

Twisting a strand of her honey brown hair and kissing it quietly, "Hey…Yori, aren't you bored?" he muttered.

"No. I'm reading, Aido-senpai. I can't be bored when I'm reading" she replied, without averting her gaze from her book.

"Shouldn't you be dropping the honorific by now?" he said as he slowly stroked her hair. He was bored, obviously. How could you not be bored if your girlfriend was too absorbed reading a book and ignoring you while you're not doing anything?

Then, that idea hit him as he saw Yori's exposed thigh. His lips slowly curved into a smirk. "Hey Yori, Let's play a game" he said, a devious grin was plastered on his face.

"Hmm?" Yori just mumbled, still not averting her gaze from her book.

"I said, Let's play a game. You've been reading that book for god-knows how long and I'm sure your eye ball will pop out any moment if you don't stop" Aidou said, matter-of-factly.

Yori stayed silent. She was too absorbed with the book she was reading and clearly didn't pay attention to any words he was saying.

"Yori…Oi…YORI!" he growled as he took away her book and swiftly put it on the table beside the bed.

She immediately got up and swung. "WHAT? Aido-senpai! I was reading!" she uttered. She tried to reach for the book, but Aido immediately froze the book before she could even grab it.

He made a face, and crossed his arm in front of his chest childishly, showing that he was clearly annoyed because she'd rather read her book than spend time with him

Yori let out a heavy sigh, knowing that she couldn't say no to that look of his."Alright. Let's play this game. But you have to return my book after we play" she remarked blankly. "What is this game you want to play?"

He smirked, leaning closer until his face was only inches away from her face. "It is called…the fire truck game," he said smugly.

"And how are we supposed to play this game?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"My hand will move upwards, from your knees to your upper thigh, and If you want me to stop, you just need to say red light." he explained in his usual low, seductive voice. "It's as simple as that" he grinned.

Yori narrowed her eyes, looking at him suspiciously. She looked thoughtful, but after so much contemplation, she decided to just let him play. After all, there is no harm in doing so. "Okay. Let's play then" she replied.

"Okay. Let's start," said he as a triumphant smile crept into his lips.

Yori quickly adjusted her sitting position, causing the mattress to wiggle. Yori now leaned on the head of the bed with Aido facing her. Aido's hand started to move up her thigh. The temperature difference between them was lethal. Her skin was so warm caused by blood flowing near the skin surface and his was unbelievably icy.

His hand was cold; she could feel it, yet it's somehow warm.

He moved his hand upwards, tracing circles on the skin just above her knee, which sent delicious shiver down to her spine. 'Her skin is so soft' he thought.

He moved his hand slowly, trying to torment her with the slow movement. He noticed that she quivered, and it made him want to torment her more. He smirked mischievously as his hand slowly disappeared below her skirt.

"Red light" she said blankly in a hasty manner.

He merely smirked. He didn't stop. Instead, he continued grazing her inner thigh and leaned in to her. "You know what Yori, Fire truck doesn't stop for red light," he murmured, nipping her earlobe.

"Um…I…" she stuttered.

"I thought you of all people, are smart enough to notice that" he continued as his lips started to move down to her neck. His vision started to redden. He could feel his fangs lengthen. He could see her blood flowing through the vein. It was _tempting_. He strongly fought the urge to devour her but his bloodlust was much stronger. He licked her neck, which caused her to gasp. He slowly sunk his fangs into her neck, drawing blood. He gently sucked her blood, feeling it as it went down his throat, savoring the taste of it.

Yori's breath hitched as Aidou's fangs penetrated her skin. It felt painful at first but Yori couldn't help but feel the weird sensation as Aido drew her blood.

As he drank her blood, he saw flashes of his face countless time. He licked the punctured wound after he stopped drinking. Then he put both hands beside her, pinning her to the bed. He looked at her face, smirking "You really are thinking about me, aren't you Yori-_chan_?" he said, amused. He saw her turning her head, avoiding his gaze and saw soft shade of red started to color her cheeks. He smiled his crooked smile as he saw her blushing; happy to know that he was the one who made her face more rosy and lively instead of that pale white expressionless face she usually wore.

He slowly got off her and sat, trying to fix his jacket that was already wrinkled.

Yori got up too, sitting in front of him with her legs crossed. She saw traces of her blood on his lips. "How does it taste?" she asked, emotionlessly.

Aidou's lips curved in a smirk. "You tell me" he said as he leaned into her, closing the gap between them.

He caught her lips. He kissed her sweetly at first then he slightly bite her lower lip, causing her to gasp, he used this opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Yori was bit hesitant but then as Aidou's tongue started probing her mouth, she started to enjoy it and went along with it. As they kissed, She could taste remnants of her blood on Aidou's mouth.

Involuntarily, Yori started to slide her hands under Aidou's shirt, roaming her hand on his stomach tentatively.

Aidou started to moan under her touch. Her touches tormented him that he couldn't stand it anymore so he pulled away, and then placed trail of kisses from her ear down to her neck toward her collarbone. She moaned at his action that it encouraged Aidou to go further. He started to slowly unbutton Yori's blazer and continued to leave kisses on her exposed skin.

"Aidou, Sto.." she said in between the kiss.

But Aido caught her lips before she could even finish her words. He kissed her, his hand continued to unbutton her shirt, removed it and threw it to the floor, leaving her in only her white bra and school skirt.

Yori tried to protest but he kept on kissing her.

Then, when he finally parted his lips from hers, "Its unfair…" she uttered, pouting.

"How is it unfair?" he asked as he raised one eyebrow.

Yori slowly pushed Aidou so she was on top of him.

Aidou was surprised by her bold movement but quickly adapted himself to it. She started to unbutton his blazer slowly, intending to torture him. He started to moan under her touch; it's driving him crazy. Her fingers quivered as she unbuttoned his blazer and he couldn't stand so he helped her in removing his blazer, discarding it haphazardly and then he unbuttoned his shirt in a hasty manner.

Yori was a bit annoyed knowing that she couldn't torture him any longer after what he'd done, but out of nowhere, an idea streaked her. She started to touch his well-toned stomach softly, starting to leave trail of kisses on his chest like what he had done to her, just to see him squirmed.

Then a slight blush appeared on her face. 'What on earth am I doing?' she thought, but still continued to kiss Aidou's chest. This experience was so new to her that she didn't even know what to do next.

Aidou couldn't stand more of her sweet torment so he flipped their position; he was on top of her. He studied her face, his cerulean orbs met her chocolate ones, "Not so innocent now, aren't you Yori-_chan?_" he said, smirking.

"It's not entirely my fault," she said, challenging him.

With that, he kissed her again; he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, her throat, down to her collarbone.

Suddenly, They heard the door creaked.

"Yori-chan~" the guardian best friend said in a sing-a-long voice as she entered the room. "Have you copied all the notes for…me" Yuuki's jaw dropped as she saw her best friend and the infamous Idol-senpai in _that_ position.

"Um, Errr...S-Sorry for interrupting you guys. I, um, I should get going" Yuuki stammered. She immediately ran out and closed the door with a bam.

"Zeeerooooooooo"

Aidou and Yori could hear the faint screaming of Yuuki, calling for the silver-haired guardian.

"It's your fault Aidou-senpai, now Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun will never be able to see me the same way ever again" she declared.

"What? It's definitely her fault. She should know how to knock and respect other people's privacy. Just because you share this room doesn't mean she can barge in like that" he replied. "Besides.." he continued, "She should know better what a girl and a boy will do in a bedroom" he said smugly, tracing slow circles on her shoulder blade.

"Now, where were we?"

xxxENDxxx

* * *

><p><strong>So, What do you think? <strong>**This is still rated T right? right? *bites nail* ****Just tell me if I need to change the rating. **

**Mistakes? Grammar Errors? OOC-ness? Just point it out. We all learn from mistakes anyway. ****Critiques and Flames are acceptable.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! Reviews? ^_^**


End file.
